The Second Roblox War
'' Robot Wars - The Second Roblox War or ''Robloxia Robot Wars - The Second War ''is the third Channel TST Robot Wars series and the second arena championship series (Extreme was a series of smaller competitions). The series followed 64 robots through 8 heats to determine the Second War Champion. Alongside the main competition, 16 robots participated in the new Gauntlet competition. The battles were filmed by only WTLNetwork, in an attempt to save both time and reputation, the commentary was provided by only Jonateer. Differences Between The First and Second Roblox War The arena was an upgraded version of the Extreme arena with the addition of a Drop Zone and the relaunch of the flame pit, previously disabled in Extreme. Alongside physical modifications, the CPZs - or at least, one of them - would be occupied by a House Robot in each battle. Following the debut of Matilda, Shunt, Grinder and Lord Ownage in Extreme, this would be the first official use of all House Robots in the competition. All original House Robots bar Cassius Chrome and Mr Psycho were replicated, with their places taken by 'fake' robots Lord Ownage and Grinder. Twice as many competitors participated in the Second War, and 16 were 'seeded' as a prediction of their Second war position determined by their First War and Extreme success rate. The 16-robot side competitions Football and Sumo were replaced in favour of the simpler Gauntlet trials, inwhich robots attempt to get from one end of the arena to another while avoiding obstacles. One House Robot would be placed in each Gauntlet battle. While newbeaver256 had provided most of the First War commentary, Jonateer will reprise his role as commentator for the Second Roblox War. The change was decided long before the First Roblox War had been broadcast, and therefore before the 'controversy'. Seedings The most successful and worthy robots from the First War and Extreme are seeded for the Second War to reflect their predicted position at the end of the competition, determined by previous success. Originally there were 16 seeds, however teams such as Team Emeryville, Intoxication and Team Dust prevented the system from working. Therefore, only 8 seeds were used, but the removed seeds are as follows: Postponement and Possible Cancellation Following the delay of Extreme, it seems that the Second War may be delayed until February 2012 at the earliest. However, due to a lack of entries and reluctance to continue with the project, the Second War may be cancelled altogether. If this is the case, then Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation may arrive quicker than expected. Cancellation It was announced on Boxing Day that the Second and Third Roblox Wars would not be happening since the project was becoming too difficult to handle, with many people treating it with too much severity, eventually leading to the point where 'the police would be involved because someone didn't qualify - not mentioning any names'. No battles were filmed for the Second War, and only 40 robots were entered at the time of cancellation, not including failures to qualify or withdrawls. Post-Cancel After further TST competitions were cancelled, the owner of the Robot Wars group mosher100 decided to start his own competition to get things going once more, with this competition being his first since January 2011. Alongside mosher100, other roboteers such as RobloxPizzaman3 and texy11 began their own competitions, but none were as demanding as the ones foregone by TST. WTLNetwork also started his own competition (claiming to be using a botched TST arena to hold battles, which Jon himself was trying to prevent). In February 2012, mosher claimed that his competition may be cancelled due to a lack of entries. Not long afterwards, RPM3 cancelled his own competition due to a lack of entries. February also saw mattherat announce the possibility of his hosting a tour, and also the first progress in texy11's competition in the form of completed battles. WTLNetwork's competition - after having a new arena built for him by Jon, but still opting to steal large portions of the TST Robot Wars planning documents for his own competition - was moving very little in terms of progress, and after two months no battles had been filmed or even attempted. April saw an attempt by Connah and Charleh to do an Easter one-off special for TST with no work done by Jon; however, entrance slots were not filled and no battles were attempted. Later in the month, when announcing the awaited release of the incomplete Extreme Wars, Jon hinted that TST Robot Wars may return in the future, depending on whether running competitions would be easier. By the time August arrived, competitions succeeding TST Robot Wars came and went with little progress, but in terms of TST Robot Wars itself, the game project ''Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation ''became TST: Mechanical Warfare , a game closely linked with TST Robot Wars' ''The First Roblox War in terms of arena and robots. In April 2014, another relaunch of the TST Robot Wars series began to be planned, albeit on a smaller scale. This would go on to become Robot Wars: League. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *One robot entered into The Second Roblox War broke the rules on weapons on two different counts; not only did the robot have BreakJoint scripts in almost every part, but a bomb was also found inside the robot, which was activated by click buttons on the seat. Category:Robot Wars Category:Channel TST Series Category:Cancelled or Postponed Category:2011 Category:2012